


Stop making me jealous

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous!Chika is adorbs, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Chika can’t help it, okay? She’s jealous of everything and anything that steals her girlfriend’s attention. This time it happens to be her family.





	Stop making me jealous

**Author's Note:**

> ChikaYou prompt from tumblr - "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" 
> 
> I love me jealous Chika/You ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Chika frowns. The half-peeled and half-eaten mikan left on the table ignored by the mikan-loving girl. Her ruby eyes trained on the back of her girlfriend who was smiling and nodding to her older sister, Mito.

_You-chan is being used by Mito-nee again…_

Chika frowns deeper when Mito points to where the big, heavy looking boxes should go and the ash-brunette lifting them gleefully, leaving Chika’s sight to help out the inn instead of spending time with her.

_Aren’t you here to hang out? **Not** work!? Mou…_

 

* * *

 

 

On another house date, You was passing by the reception counter where Shima was on her shift to follow Chika upstairs when the laidback, older Takami beckoned the ash-brunette over with a wave of the hand.

“What’s up, Shima-nee?” You greets with a jolly smile and her question was answered in the next second as Shima gives You a gentle headpat. “Shima-nee?”

“A reward for your efforts at school today.” Shima smiles, looks over to her younger sister to ask her if she’d like a headpat too but stops when she sees an interesting expression on the orangehead.

Chika was pouting hard. She turned around the same time You was called over and she wished she was closer to pull her girlfriend away from her older sister’s reach if she knew Shima-nee was going to give out headpats. Chika’s cheeks were puffed out indignantly as she wasn’t sure what to do, other than stand there feeling this weird, squeeze in her chest. Something that has been occurring quite often lately.

_… You-chan…Stop standing there like you like those pats. I-I can give you better headpats any day!_

“Chika-chan, do you want a-”

Chika doesn’t let the ash-brunette finish as she harrumphs back to her room. You hurries to catch up with her seemingly upset girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

You comes over to play on a weekend but since the orangehead was giving a hand with her family business, You heads to Chika’s room first. Shiitake just happens to be outside the door so You happily approaches the big o’ friendly dog.

“Ohayousoro, Shiitake~ How you doing?” You giggles as Shiitake returns an energy-filled bark.

“Aren’t you a good girl~” You gives Shiitake a deluxe “massage” as she rubs Shiitake’s head, back of the ears, and under the chin.

Chika skips up the stairs and across the corridor when she sees her favourite head of ash-brunette but stills when she sees how close her girlfriend is with Shiitake. It’s supposed to be normal yet…

_…You-chan is playing with Shiitake again… At least notice when I’m right behind you, right?_

The orangehead kicks wooden flooring to get You’s attention, which worked like a charm as the swimmer turned around, smile widening at the sight of Chika.

Shiitake barks her hello to the orangehead before proceeding to lick You’s face, eliciting a chuckle from the ash-brunette. “Ahaha, Shiitake! Alright, alright, I’ll give you more ruffles later~” You says as she turns back to Shiitake and tickled the large furry dog’s body.

Chika juts her lower lip out and grumbles. “Again Shiitake… Give your attention instead, mou…”

You blinks twice upon hearing that; not expecting to hear Chika whine. She steals a peek over her shoulder to see her girlfriend pouting before she faced front once more and whispering.

_“Wait a minute… Is Chika-chan..?”_

Shiitake barks knowingly once.

“Are you jealous?” You voices her train of thought, louder now.

Chika falls onto her butt at being called out by the girl’s she’s getting jealous for. “Wha-What are you saying, You-chan! I-I- Of course, I won’t be…jealous…uu…”

_How did You-chan find out??_

Chika averts meeting You’s straightforward ocean blue eyes and hugs her knees after some time of You just patiently staring at her. “So what if I am…” Chika speaks through duck-billed lips.

_So what if I am! It’s all You-chan’s f-_

You smiles widely at Chika's honesty and admitting to being jealous for her. She pats Shiitake energetically and gives the Saint Bernard a quick peck on the cheek for cluing her in to her girlfriend's adorable jealousy.

Chika, on the other hand, was extra jealous at that. “Eh!? Y-You-chan!? Why did you k-kiss Shiitake?”

_Are you doing this on purpose now! Baka You-chan!_

“Hm?” You tilts her head to the side, not knowing why her girlfriend was making such a conflicted expression; don’t they always show affection to their most favourite dog in the world. “Cos Shiitake has been a good girl?”

“Well, I have been too!” Chika shouts, jumps to her feet and closes her room door behind her.

You chuckles and turns to Shiitake. “Chika-chan is so cute when she’s jealous.”

Shiitake doesn’t respond with a bark and just sits there, You could tell the Saint Bernard agreed from the twinkle in her somewhat hidden eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

You enters the room slowly, with a smile she can’t remove after realizing Chika is actually jealous for her, even though she didn’t see a reason for it. She sits on the floor before looking to her girlfriend again. “Hey, Chika-chan…”

“What do you want.” Chika pouts at You from her bed, hugging her lobster plushie tightly and then looking away pointedly.

_If I took my phone out to take a picture of a jealous Chika-chan, she’d probably get angrier…_

“I’m looking at you.”

“Eh?” Even if Chika wanted to give You the cold shoulder for at least an hour, it was impossible when You says something so random and…is something she’s been wanting…

_Ah, finally got you looking at me._

You smiles, small but genuine as she gazes at Chika. “I always take note of your voice when you're close and if I could, I'd spend all day just staring at you..." You scratches her cheeks shyly; wondering why she had to go and say such mushy things to Chika. When the orangehead kept looking up at her with those large, bright red and moist with awe eyes, You covers her face with one hand and puts up another to wave away as much embarrassment as possible. "F-Forget I said that..!"

_Gosh, why do I always do this to myself?_

Chika drops the plushie to the side and crawls quickly across the floor to straddle You's knees, shaking her head multiple times. "Never."

_C-Chika-chan??_

You was blushing hard at the sudden attack. Chika wraps her arms around You to hug her girlfriend and rubs her face on You's thighs, the crown of her head brushing You's stomach too. "I'll never forget it...You really love me, huh?" Chika grins happy-silly, lovestruck-mikan kinda giddy giggle where laid on You’s lap and grinned up at her. 

You covers Chika's face with a hand, her face completely painted red. "As if you don't know..."

_That I love you to the moon and back a gazillion times...Baka Chika-chan..._

**OMAKE**

“You know, you’re really cute when jealous, Chika-chan.” You states her mind nonchalantly.

Chika’s jolly expression drooped slightly, a pout growing. “No, I’m not.”

You chuckles at Chika denying for denying sake. “You really are. Like how you would glare at the person or thing that you’re jealous at-”

“Forget about that already. Mou!!” Chika throws a few cat punches at You’s arm.

The fit as a fiddle ash-brunette chuckles; unaffected by the punches; in fact, she loves the display of affection. “Never.”

“Uu…I hate you Watanabe Charming You…” Chika grumbles and turns away, her cheeks turning pink and warm.

You smiles as she gives her girlfriend a comforting headpat from behind. “Love you too~”

**Author's Note:**

>  _“Baka You-chan..!!”_ is definitely what Chika is screaming in her mind after that. XD hehe~
> 
> I love this prompt, I love ChikaYou and I love jealous Chika. ;D 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed the story! XD 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ Let me know which was your favourite part~ Or perhaps other reasons you think Chika would get jealous for You~ www 
> 
> See you next story! :D


End file.
